Caminata
by Sara S. V
Summary: Según Bella Swan, caminar cura el dolor. Y durante en uno de sus paseos, conoce a Edward, un muchacho que se interesa en ella, y ella no sabe el porqué. Oneshot


**Los personajes presentados en esta historia le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. AVISO: Universo Alterno.  
**

Caminar. La única cura para el dolor, la agonía, la tristeza, el pesar, y tantos otros sentimientos que corroen el alma y el espíritu de una persona. Este era uno de los muchos razonamientos de Bella Swan, que cada tarde gris en Forks, caminaba hasta el cansancio para lograr entender el porqué de los hechos que ocurrían en su vida.

Una de sus primeras teorías era que había nacido para sufrir. Así de simple. Su segunda teoría era que la vida quería educarla a golpes, puntapiés, escupitajos, caídas e insultos. Y su tercera teoría era que su existencia no era más que una serie de casualidades, y que ella era un imán de mala suerte.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche, y Bella seguía colocando un pie delante de otro para avanzar hacia la nada misma. El cielo ya estaba de un color grisáceo oscuro, debido a la noche y a las mullidas nubes, y corría un viento helado, que congelaba hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, por lo que cerró su chaqueta negra hasta el cuello y cruzó sus brazos para conseguir un poco de calor corporal.

No sentía demasiadas ganas de volver a casa. Sus padres no estaban viviendo una situación muy placentera, y si a ellos se les hacia espantoso vivir el uno con el otro, para Bella era mucho peor.

Antes de undirse completamente en una de sus cavilaciones, un chico que caminaba junto a ella llamó su atención. Era alto, de rasgos hermosos, con el cabello despeinado y de color cobrizo, y con unos ojos color verde que podían derretirte en un segundo. El chico le ofreció una sonrisa noble y educada, a la que respondió con una tímida y retraída.

-Me llamo Edward -Bella quedó totalmente encantada con su voz. Ella no contestó nada, y la sangre invadió todo su rostro, adquiriendo un tono rosado- ¿Me dirías tu nombre?

-Me llamo Bella -corrió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, un gesto que hacia muy seguido.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Bella asintió sutilmente. A pesar de que no se llevaba muy bien con la gente que la rodeaba, se sentía muy cómoda con Edward, y creía que hablar con él no sería una pesada tarea como con el resto de sus amigos.

-Siempre te veo caminar por aquí, pero nunca llegas a ninguna parte, ¿Por qué caminas tanto?

-¿Me has estado siguiendo?

-Oh, no, para nada.

-Vale, te creo. Y para responder tu pregunta, siempre camino porque pienso que podría sanar todo los malos sentimientos que hay en mí. Sabes, mi vida no es nada sencilla -al final de la frase soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica.

-Pues, la mía tampoco. Y cuando camino, me siento peor, ya que en vez de dejar pasar algún problema, solo pienso una y otra vez en ello. Tal Vez deberías probar otra cosa.

Ambos se detuvieron en un pase peatonal, reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho el otro. Se miraron pensativos y sonrieron, con esa sonrisa que se da cuando no se sabe que decir. La luz verde les cedió el paso hacia la vereda de en frente, y avanzaron con rapidez. Edward se detuvo y se puso frente a Bella. De algún modo extraño, el quería hablar con ella, conocerla, hasta sus mas escondidos secretos. Sentía una atracción que jamás había sentido. Ella era una chica especial, diferente, lo podía presentir.

-¿Que ocurre? -consultó Bella un poco desconcertada. Su mirada se clavó en la de él durante unos segundos, pero luego bajo la vista un poco avergonzada.

-Nada. ¿Quieres sentarte?

-Claro, si la vereda te sienta bien. Yo no tengo problemas -Bella se confundió, pues Edward señalaba una banca cercana, que estaba rodeada por algunas plantas.

-Yo estaba hablando de aquella banca de por allá -Edward dio una pequeña carcajada en su fuero interno.

-Oh, por supuesto. Yo, este... -El rostro de Bella volvió a adquirir un rosado en su rostro. Esta vez Edward soltó una risita.

-No te preocupes -le calmó. La ternura de aquella chica le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

Bella tan solo dio dos zancadas, y se enredó con sus pies, cayendo en el duro pavimento y golpeándose la nariz. Edward la ayudó a levantarse, y la sentó en la banca con mucho cuidado.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien. Estas cosas me ocurren a menudo -explicó Bella sobándose la nariz.

Edward notó que el bolso que llevaba Bella estaba abierto, y un pequeño libro muy gastado se asomaba por la abertura. Enseguida pudo deducir que era una chica lista y culta.

-¿Lees? -preguntó Edward.

-Notaste mi libro, ¿No? -Bella sacó el libro de su bolso- Es mi favorito, Cumbres borrascosas -sujetó el libro y jugó con él un poco. Acarició la portada como si fuese una verdadera reliquia, y meditó por unos segundos sobre la trama y los personajes. Aunque ya lo había hecho anteriormente, volvía a hacerlo, como un intento de perderse en otra tragedia.

-Tengo una duda. Cuando te caíste me dijiste que esas cosas te ocurrían a menudo, ¿Cuan a menudo? ¿Acaso eres un imán de mala suerte?

Bella abrió sus ojos marrones, y balbuceó unas palabras inentendibles que finalmente se transformaron en un "Sí, eso es lo que he pensado toda mi vida". Se sorprendió de que aquel extraño que había conocido hace media hora pudiera haber deducido un hecho muy común de su vida.

De pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de pasar toda la noche sentada en la banca con Edward para conocerlo. Pero recordó la tensa situación en su familia, y llegar tarde podría ser un inconveniente para ella y sus padres.

-Edward, tengo que irme. Me agradó conocerte -no alejó su vista del piso. Volteó rápido para poder caminar con tranquilidad y llegar a su casa a las nueve y media. Pero Edward sujetó levemente su brazo, con temor de lastimarla. Otra de sus primeras impresiones de ella era su aparente fragilidad, como la de una muñeca de porcelana.

-Espera, ¿Volveré a verte? -preguntó Edward un poco afligido.

-Es posible -Bella no aseguró un encuentro, y eso no dejó satisfecho al chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Y que me lo puede asegurar?

-Paso por aquí la mayoría de los días -Bella intentó liberar su brazo de la mano de Edward, pero esté la apretó mas fuerte- Debo irme, por favor.

-Esta bien -Edward soltó su brazo, pues se dio cuenta de que insistirle no serviría- Adiós Bella.

-Adiós, Edward.

Bella volteó y se fue a paso lento. Giraba cada cinco minutos para saber si aquel Extraño llamado Edward se había ido. Pero él seguía sentado en la banca con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Bella no creía que aquella persona era real. No podia serlo. Todas las situaciones en que tenía que hablar con extraños terminaba en desastre, o si no, en un incrédulo enamorado que no llamaba su atención. Pero él habló con ella, la vio caer y sonrojarse, y aún así le rogo un nuevo encuentro. ¿Como podía un ser tan bello fijarse en una muchacha común y corriente fijarse en alguien como ella? Este pensamiento la atormento hasta su llegada a casa.

**Bueno, se me ocurrió cuando estaba en clase de lenguaje. Pensé en como sería el encuentro de Edward y Bella si no estuviesen en la misma escuela y Edward no fuese vampiro. Y salió esto. Ojala les guste :) -Sara.**


End file.
